


Obsolete

by little_murmaider



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_murmaider/pseuds/little_murmaider
Summary: Skwisgaar calls his mom. It goes as expected.
Relationships: Skwisgaar Skwigelf/Toki Wartooth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Obsolete

The moment Skwisgaar enters, Toki knows something is wrong.

He sets aside his half-completed modeling kit and flicks off his desk lamp. “Heys,” he says.

Skwisgaar drags a hand through his hair, settling his weight against the closed door. “Hi.”

“Songwriting session runs longs?”

“Hm? Oh.” He stares over the top of Toki’s head and out the window, the sky beyond murky. A dark cloud slices across the pearlescent moon. “Noes. I uh. Gots helds up on a **_euuuuuuyyyyyygggghhhhh_** phone calls.”

He didn’t have to say with who.

“I thoughts you deletes-ted her numbers,” Toki says. He tries to keep his tone neutral, careful, not accusatory.

“Ja I dids. But uhh.” He scrubs his eyes with the heel of his palm. “Pickles’s moms called mes? And saids _she_ was tryingks to gets in touch wif mes? Dat it was **_huuueeeeghhhh_** uns-portant? So I thoughts it was. You knows. An emergency?”

“Was its?”

“Tsch. Noes. Of course nots.” 

He flicks his wrist with a dismissive nonchalance, but Toki can see his cuticles are chewed raw.

“Skwisgaar...”

“Of course it’s de same old bullshit it always ams.” His voice hitches up with speed and with urgency. He paces to the bookcase and palms a glittery decorative glass orb, tossing it in a tight line between his hands. “I’m _unsgratesful_. I’m _selfish_. I don’ts appreciates all de _sacrifices_ she makes for me ands I wouldn’ts be _not’ings_ wifout hers.”

Toki rises from his seat, slowly.

“Anyways she wants-ted me to buys her a villa in Tuscany, so I dids. Pfts.”

The orb skips off the ends of his finger and thunks along the carpet. Toki stops it with the arch of his foot. Absent anything to do with his hands, it’s obvious Skwisgaar is shaking. He sinks onto the bed, pressing his temples between his fingertips.

The moment Toki is close Skwisgaar throws his arms around his hips, wrenching his hands in the hem of his shirt, and pushes his face into Toki’s stomach.

“Tell mes I’m goods,” he whimpers. “You don’ts has to means it.”

“You’re goods.” Toki gathers him in his arms, leaning down to murmur into the roots of his hair. “You’re goods. You’re _so_ goods. I really really means it.”


End file.
